


That Sea, The Gambler

by lockewrites



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Gen, ahhhhh, well at least I wrote something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: The Titanic. It really did not live up to its name. But at least there were interesting people on board.





	That Sea, The Gambler

Whoever thought that being taken for a journey on a large metal ship was fun, was sorely mistaken. The RMS Titanic was set to sail from Southampton to New York and your family had first class tickets. It wasn’t as though you didn’t appreciate the fact that you would be a part of history, the great unsinkable ships maiden voyage, it was just boring to you. What fun could be had on a large metal ship in the middle of the ocean. At least your older sister Rose felt the same about the journey. Her for different reasons, being stuck on a ship with her horrid fiancé Cal. About the only person who found Cal tolerable was your mother.

Rose was only one year older than you and at age 17 was constantly getting in bouts of trouble. The two of you were raised to be proper members of high society, something neither of you really cared for. The relationship the two of you had was a close one, which meant that whenever some new situation came along, you were dragged into it. When she was saved by Jack Dawson though, you couldn’t complain. 

Jack was everything high society wasn’t. He was an artist who won a ticket onto the ship and happened to stumble across your sister. Instantly you could tell the two had an attraction for one another and you silently encouraged the two to act upon it. Jack quickly became a confidant and friend to you, he taught you about art and how to draw, something your mother would never let you try no matter how much you tried to convince her. He even took you and Rose to a party in third class.

It was another world, one much more preferred by you. Jack told you stories about the places he’d been, people he’d met, and thing he’d done. These stories granted you an entirely new perspective on life. But now, that life could be ending.

The hit to the iceberg was witnessed by Jack and Rose who came running to find you in your room. The three of you had intended to inform your mother and even Cal, but Cal set Jack up as a thief and he was taken to the master-at-arms quarters. Cal would not listen to any explanation, so you and Rose escaped him, running to find Jack and save him from the flooding ship. 

Jack and Cal had agreed on one thing, that you and Rose should board a lifeboat and leave the ship. Reluctantly you and your sister had done so, that is until she realized she couldn’t live with Jack. Not wanting to leave your sister, even if you thought she was crazy for jumping back onto a sinking ship, you followed. Cal had witnessed this and chased the three of you into the flooding dining hall at gunpoint. Even in what could possibly be his last moments his hatred of Jack and his greed could cloud his mind.

Cal eventually ran out of ammunition, abandoning his mission and returning to the boat deck, you would never see him again. Rushing through the rest of the flooding ship, you made it back to the deck yourself, just in time for the boat to snap in half as more people fall to their deaths. The three of you made it into the frigid waters, using floating furniture to cling to. Rose and Jack had one final moment together that night, Jack staying in the water instead of sharing the float with Rose. You and Rose survived, and you went on to live a life that would have made Jack proud, wanting to forever honor the memory of your friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
